Archive:Crystah De'Voue
''Appearance Crystah's blue eyes regard the world around her with kindness and careful observation. She is rarely seen without a warm smile on her face; often offering the friendly gesture to those she may see in passing. Her skin is lightly sun-kissed, having spent much of her time tending to the injured on the battlefield. She supports her comrades by calling upon the Light, to aide them in any way that she can. Crystah is quite the dependable priestess. Wavy brown strands fall neatly just below her shoulder blades, and are always kept in a neat and tidy fashion. She takes great care of her appearance, and her clothing is never anything of a flashy nature. Background'' Brannoc and Aislinn De'Voue lived a quiet life on their farmstead in Lordaeron, sharing three children. The twins, Jaysen and Jonathen, were born seven years prior to the birth of their sister, Crystah. The De'Voue family name was often times associated with blackberry jam. A very popular treat, Krystah's mother took her time to make from the family's patch; finding it to turn into a big hit whenever her father took products of the family's hard work to market. Crystah spent a great deal of her younger life indoors with her mother. Aislinn, being the old fashioned woman that she was, felt that her daughter needed to learn how to fulfill her duties as a future wife and mother, and never missed an opportunity to remind her daughter of her essential role in life. Shortly after the news of Stormwind's reconstruction, Crysta's parents sold their property and relocated to a smaller house within the city. The previously harsh winter helped fuel this decision to move as most of the crops did not return the following spring or summer, hurting the family's source of income. With the need for more people to join the ranks of the Alliance military, Crystah's father found himself enlisting and helping wherever he was needed. This was something that Crystah found great pride in. When news began to reach south, of a plague outbreak; Brannoc and a small unit of his men were sent to Lordaeron to investigate and offer any help that they could. Little did Crystah know, but that would be the last time she would ever see her father alive again. A tragedy for her family in more ways than one. Crystah's mother had fallen into a deep depression and ceased all communication with everyone for a very long period of time. The Scourge invasion was something Crystah would never forget. No matter how far from the devastation she now was; everyone appeared to have been affected by it in some way, shape, or form. It was a time of shock and incredible grief for many. Crystah's twin brothers didn't waste any time in following in their father's footsteps and eventually, enlisted in the new war. Since the day she watched her brothers board the ship for Northrend, Crystah has not seen nor heard from them since. It was during this time, Crysta had found a deeper connection with the Light and in turn, spent a great deal of time in meditation and prayer within the beautiful Cathedral. She had met many remarkable individuals during this time, and soon found herself a student. In time, Crystah found herself working within an infirmary in Stormwind; tending to the wounded soldiers who were fortunate enough to return home from battle. Eventually, she would work her way out onto the battlefield and offer her skills there. With the events of the Catalclysm, Crystah served her time out on the battlefield; aiding her allies in places such as Tol Barad. When she had returned to Stormwind, she offered her services to the city infirmary for some time before she had left for another cause. Aiding one of the surviving noble houses of the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron, she found her time there short when horrific events shifted the woman back to Stormwind. Category:Archived Characters